Darker Than Red
by untiedxlaces
Summary: It wasn't like I could tell anyone. What would I say? That everything you know about vampires is wrong? That instead of dying in the sun, they sparkle? No one would believe me anyway;a best selling vampire novelist. And now, I'm in love with one. Typical.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ohhai there.. =]**

**All BPOV.**

**Drabble-ish. **

**One-two chapters every other day until completed.**

**All things Twilight© is copyright of Stephenie Meyer. **

**The plot, original characters, and some places in _Darker Than Red_****© is property of untiedxlaces  
>This story is completely fictitious.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story is dedicated to my sister, who I love more than life.<br>You're my best friend, Kiki.  
><strong>__**Love you!  
>*hearts*<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue <strong>_

It wasn't like I could tell anyone.

What would I tell them? That all we know, or we think we know, about vampires is _wrong?_ That instead of disintegrating in the sunlight… they sparkle. Instead of morphing into big, hairy, bats… they move at the speed of light.

That would go over real fucking well.

Who am I to even judge them, though?

I'm just a lowly vampire novelist.

* * *

><p>I loved to Google things. No, really. I had some sort of obsession or something. It started when I was about seven. I think.<p>

My older brother, Jake, made me watch some gory _Dracula_ re-make movie with him and his best friend Quil.

I being the young, ripe age of seven was just over the moon that Jake invited me to _hang out_ with his friends. He was only four years older than me, but at the time, it seemed like he lived in another era.

After the movie, I wasn't scared like Jake and Quil. I was confused.

What was a vampire?

Jake said, "Google it, dumbass."

Gladly, Jake… Gladly.

So. The whole Dracula movie escapade started more than my unhealthy Google-ing obsession.

My vampire obsession also reared its ugly head. My notebooks began to pile and overflow with ideas. Ideas that swirled and drew themselves in my mind, waiting to be let out through my fingertips.

By age ten… I set them free.

The stories wrote themselves. It was easy. These erotic vampire stories were like a virus or bacteria… and my mind was the host.

Okay, maybe that was a little melodramatic.

Even for me.

Whatever.

When I was 18, I left my family in Arizona and moved to Washington.

I know that sounds insane. When I tell people that I gave up warm, sizzling, perpetual summer days for Seattle... They look at me like I'm some sort of deluded psycho freak. Truth was, I needed a break. My family was awesome, but I could only handle them in small doses. Or else I really would become some sort of deluded psycho freak. With a billion cats.

Anyway, by the time I graduated UDub at the good old age of 23, I had achieved in publishing my first book. My first vampire novel.

By some stroke of luck, it was a best seller.

_Darker Than Red_ was what I called it.

I didn't tell my family, and hoped that they still lived under the proverbial rock.

My hope failed.

Quil and Embry called it 'Hot shit'.

My Dad lectured me. About the sex scenes. Until I thought I was going to throw up.

_Gotta love Dads._

My Mom was absolutely _ecstatic_, of course.

Jake was another story. He told me that I should have called the book… _Darker Than My Pathetic Life_.

I told him that title was already taken, and he should just be happy that I didn't write about him being gay with another vampire.

I digress.

There could be worse things to be obsessed with, right? I mean, I could obsessed with octopuses. Or Chia Pets. I could have written a whole novel about the forbidden love between an octopus and a Chia Pet.

Vampires almost seem normal now.

Don't they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to write a story about the octopus and Chia Pet.**

**It shall be called… Octeo and Chialette.**

**Heh.**

**Reviews are lovely (hearts).**

**XO**

**-Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

Every girl needed a gay best friend, right?

Well. Mine was Seth.

And his partner Sam.

Seth also happened to be my agent.

At the moment, I was _so_ not happy with my gay best friend. As I was looking at my calendar for the next month, I saw that he scheduled an autograph signing on my six month anniversary with Felix.

Oh, BALLS.

I got up from my desk to walk around and calm down.

I pulled out my iPhone. To do two things…

1.) Call Seth and warn him about his impending death.

2.) Call Felix and try to reschedule the date without him going beserk on me. Again.

People often wonder why I'm still with Felix. He's impatient and whiny. He's a complete and utter douchebag, and he flirts with girls. Right in front of me.

So, why am I still with the cocksucker?

Eh.

He's good in bed.

Well. Good enough.

He gives me my weekly orgasm.

You don't want to see Bella without her weekly orgasm.

So, now you're probably thinking… _DUMB BITCH! Why don't you just masturbate? DUH._

Because. I have a problem.

I can't masturbate.

Let me rephrase. I _can_ masturbate, but I can't orgasm.

I can't masturbate _well_.

My best friends, Jess and Angela have tried to give me tips… but my pussy is obviously incompetent and can't receive pleasure from anything other than a cock.

It's official. I'm a whore.

My phone chimes in my hand breaking me from my train of thought. It's a text.

From the traitor.

I contemplate throwing my phone at the wall, but that wouldn't really do anything to Seth. It would just inconvience me. I open the text, reluctantly.

**Cum out 2 lunch w/ me, Jess, and Angela. -Seth**

I roll my eyes at his atrocious grammar and spelling. I'm a grammar nazi. Sue me.

_Jess, Angela, and I** And must you spell 'come' like that? Jesus. –Bella_

**Don't b correctin mah grammer. I'm sorry u dont enjoy the way I spell cum. Maybe if ur oaf of a boyfriend made u cum more… this wouldnt be a problem. –Seth**

_You're hopeless. My boyfriend makes me come just fine. Where should I meet you guys for lunch? –Bella_

**The Sea Salt Café. Gurl, we need 2 get u a real man. One that makes you see stars and shit. See u soon –Seth**

_Wow. A boyfriend that will make me shit? Sounds like a keeper. Does Sam make you shit, Seth? That doesn't sound healthy. You should probably consult your physician immediately if Sam is causing unhealthy bowel movements. –Bella_

**O_o Ur disgusting. –Seth**

_Bye Seth… -Bella_

* * *

><p>"<em>Darker Than Red<em> was amazing, Bells! I couldn't put it down! You're some sort of genius," Jess said, as she speared salad into her mouth.

I smiled. "Thanks, Jess."

Angela nodded. "I especially liked the sex scenes with Alec and Bree… they were so erotic…" She said, trailing off as her face turned a bright shade of tomato red.

Seth was unusually quiet.

Probably because I yelled at him about the autograph signing. He always got quiet after a fight. It was his way of making me feel guilty.

Which was fucking working. His dark black hair was flopped over his face, hiding his sparkling light brown eyes. His caramel skin was etched with frown lines as he played with his fries.

_Oh, fuck me._

"Seth?" I said. He looked up at me with those eyes.

_Sigh._

"I'm sorry," I muttered. Jessica and Angela didn't say a word. They were used to _this_ by now.

Seth perked up immediately and smiled.

"It's okay, Bells! I knew you'd come around. You can't let the fans down!"

And that's just the kind of thing that happened almost every day in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made up The Sea Salt Café.**

**I don't think there's a restaurant in Seattle actually called that.**

**[AKA... I was to lazy to actually research restaurants in Seattle. Sue me...]**

**~Reviews!**

**~Edward comes in to the story next chapter… [winkie face]**

**-Missy**


	3. Chapter 3

"I absolutely _loved_ this book, Ms. Swan! It was breathtaking!" A young blonde with bright green eyes said. Her high ponytail bounced with every word she said. Her words, although very kind, meant almost nothing anymore.

I know that sounds bitchy, but everyone said the same thing. All the words that people said seemed to mesh into one in my brain.

"Thank you, love. Who should I make this out to?" I asked.

"To Olivia," She giggled, then twirled her ponytail.

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

I barely suppressed the urge to roll my eyes at the shallow minded teenager. I smiled and then she bounced away with her gaggling group of girls. I sighed.

I reached down in my bag to grab a new pen, when a throat cleared. I snapped back up, in an instant.

I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped.

Standing in front of me was Adonis himself.

He was tall, 6'3'' maybe.

His eyes were a piercing onyx black.

His hair… Oh god. His hair… It was perfect mess. Sex hair. A bright copper colour that, surprisingly didn't make him look like a ginger.

"Excuse me, could you sign my book. Now?" He growled at me.

Woah. Sexy boy has got some sass. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fucking Abercrombie poser…" I muttered under my breath.

It was his eyes that narrowed, then. He tilted his head and crossed his perfect arms.

Like he heard what I said…

Impossible.

"Look, could you just sign my book, and then I'll be out of your hair?"

I snatched the book from him, and resisted the temptation to pelt him in the face with it.

"What's your name, pretty boy?" I asked, sarcastically. Seth who had walked up to give me more pens, elbowed me discreetly and gave me wide eyes.

Eyes that said… _Bitch! What in God's name of hell are you fucking doing?_

I tried to give him eyes back that said…_Chill, bro. I got this._

Though, I'm pretty sure it looked like I was giving him bedroom eyes, because Mr. Sass snapped at me.

Again.

"Hey! You can ogle your boyfriend later! Sign my book. I have to get out of here," He growled.

Jesus.

"Look, Mr… "

"Edward," He cut me off.

Edward. Not really a sexy sort of name.

Like Chad. Chad is a sexy name. At least it wasn't something like Horatio… that would be unfortunate.

Focus, Bella!

"Edward. Right…" I said, dryly. I scrawled his name in the cover of the book.

"No! I'm not…"

Before he could finish, my security guard; JP came up and told him to leave. I waved him off, and his black eyes squinted with rage as he stalked off with JP.

Stupid, sassy, pretty boy.

"Next!" I called, and prepared for the ambush of teenage girls.


	4. Chapter 4

The sassy boy with the pretty black eyes haunted my dreams that night.

Again. With the melodramatics.

What can I say?

I'm an author.

As I got up that morning, I put an extra effort in my appearance than normal. I was going out to lunch with my publicist, Tanya, and she always made me feel inferior.

Don't get me wrong, Tanya was one of my best friends.

It was just… She was so perfect.

Smooth, straight, wheat colored hair that went all the way down to her ass.

Creamy, sun-kissed skin.

Mesmerizing, rich, azure eyes.

Now, I sound lesbian for Tanya.

_Internal face palm._

I took a deep breath, and texted Tanya before I finished straightening my hair. Then I pulled on my tight, black jeggings, and my off-shoulder purple top. I put on some dark black eyeliner, and grabbed my iPhone.

I had this weird nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

_Maybe something IS going to happen. You should stay home, and tell Tanya you're sick._ My inner voice told me.

I face palmed myself again, before I stalked out of my apartment.

It wasn't internally this time.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what you're gonna call the sequel?" Tanya asked, as she ate her salad. With perfection.<p>

I had been pondering that question all fucking night. Tanya picked up her glass of sparkling water, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes… I was thinking… 'Lighter Than Black,'" I told her. She smiled thoughtfully before setting her cup back on the table with a soft clink. Every move she made was so graceful, and I envied her sheer, perfect movement.

"Are you going to do a third installment to the series?" She questioned.

"I think so. I need to outline the second one a bit more…" I trailed off.

Our greasy waiter then decided to make another appearance at our table. He was fairly attractive, actually. Though, there was something about him that immediately set me on edge. His hair was the colour of sandpaper, and his skin had a pasty-ness to it.

But it was his eyes that caught me off guard.

They were dark, endless pools of onyx.

_Sassy boy._

_Edward._

I really have to stop thinking about him.

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything else?" He asked, looking directly at me. His voice almost had the same tone quality as Edward's. I cocked my head, and wondered if they were related.

"No, thank you… Thomas…" Tanya purred, as she read his name- tag. He winked at her before looking at me.

"And for you?" Thomas asked me. His eyes looked as if they were mentally undressing me.

Ew.

"I'm good," I told him.

"Let me know," He said, and winked again… before he slipped me a piece of paper.

With his phone number on it.

Of course. I always get the creeps.

"Bella! He totally just gave you his phone number! You have to go out with him!" Tanya was practically squealing.

Jesus. Talk about ear drum torture.

"He gave me the fucking creeps, Tan. I think I'll pass," I said dryly. She rolled her eyes at me, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

My iPhone bleeped from my jeggings pocket.

_Three New Messages_

**Call me tomorrow. We have to talk. -Felix**

Gee. Great. That sounds so promising... I rolled my eyes, and moved on to the next text.

**Bella! We're going out clubbing tonight, and you're coming! Call me later! –Jess**

Jessica was pretty much a forever party girl, but I did need a night out. I clicked on the next one.

**hows lunch w/ da life like barbie? –Seth **

I laughed out loud. Seth had some strange aversion to Tanya, but I was texting him back when I walked into something hard.

"Shit!" I yelled, my iPhone falling to the floor and cracking. I glared up at the idiot who walked into me and….

"Of course it's _you_…" I grumbled.

"I have utterly no iota what that is supposed to mean," Edward said, and then he smirked.

_Stupid sassy boy._


	5. Chapter 5

He was still smirking, after I reached down to pick up my broken iPhone. Fucker probably thought I was going to bend over, and beg him to fuck me.

I wanted to, because he was just so sinfully sexy…

But there was no reason to let him _know_ that.

Then, I noticed something odd.

His eyes.

They weren't black anymore. They were a rich caramel colour, and they glittered gold and green. It was as if someone sprinkled sparkles right in his eyes.

"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out. I couldn't help myself.

His face morphed into three different expressions before he settled on a blank stare.

"No," He replied simply.

"But, your eyes were _black_ the last time I saw you… And now they're that glittery caramel colour," I told him.

"Glittery?" He questioned. It sounded weird coming from Edward's mouth. He always spoke so proper.

"Don't change the subject," I said.

His eyes narrowed before he spoke again, in his mesmerizing, liquid tone.

"I cannot help that you do not recall the correct colour of my eyes. You shouldn't speak if you clearly don't know what you are talking about. Excuse me."

Then he brushed passed me, leaving only his sweet, mint chocolate scent behind.

I didn't even get a chance to ask him what he was doing here in the first place.

Woefully, I trudged back to the table.

* * *

><p>The beat thumped through the down town Seattle club. It was new and chic. The walls looked like they had been splattered with white paint, which glowed with the black lights. I pulled on the dress that Jess had lent me.<p>

It was sexier than I usually went for, but I had to admit that I loved the way it shimmered. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was a metallic silver colour, and it was mid-thigh in length. The neckline plunged a bit, but not enough to make me subconscious compared with Jessica's ginormous rack.

Angela had opted out of the clubbing scene tonight, but she hardly ever went anyway.

Jess and I were grinding up on each other when for the billionth time tonight, someone grabbed me from behind.

"Look, pal… If I wanted to fucking dance with you I would have come to _you_…" I whirled around and came face to face with Thomas.

Today is just my lucky day, isn't it…

"I thought I recognized you. I didn't catch your name at the restaurant… but you look so familiar," He said.

Please, don't tell me he's a fan.

Please.

If there is a God in this world.

"You write those vampire books!" He exclaimed. His hands wound around my waist.

His hands were freezing.

I flinched.

"A man that reads vampire books. Very masculine. Now get the fuck off me." I tried to extract myself from his cold, stone hands, but his grip tightened.

"I don't think I'm done with you quite yet," Thomas whispered in my ear. His breath was cold as it waffed across my face.

I shuddered.

In disgust.

"Yeah, well you know what? I don't even want to _start_ with you," I told him.

Thomas sneered before he smiled.

His bright white teeth glowed in the black light of the room.

His sinister smirk was the only thing on my mind for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Jess ended up hooking up with some blonde haired, doe eyed goof ball… so I had to find my own way back to my apartment.

And since some _lovely_ person was kind enough to break my iPhone this morning, I had no way of calling anyone.

Cool. Fucking. Beans.

Ever have one of those days where it seems like the whole universe just plotted against you? Today was that day.

The only good thing was that I had an excuse not to call Felix tomorrow.

The club wasn't too far from my apartment, thank god.

I was just afraid to walk alone.

In the dark.

But, I sucked up my fears and started walking anyway.

I got about three blocks when I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched. The hair on my neck pricked, and goose flesh popped up all over my body. I whirled around, half expecting to find that creepy Thomas lurking behind me… but there was no one.

A blanket of black-ness had covered the Seattle streets at this time of night. A few of the street lights flickered, and gave an unsettling glow to the whole block. I took a deep breath and continued walking.

All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind blew in my face, as if someone raced by me.

A couple of seconds passed, and I felt it behind me too.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Before I could scream out for help, bright head-lights came into view and blinded me. The car must have been going over 100 miles per hour, but it screeched to a halt in front of me.

"Get in the car," an all too familiar liquid sex voice said.

"What the fuck? Are you stalking me or something?" I asked him, suddenly so pissed that _he_ was the one coming to my 'rescue'.

"Just get inside the car, Isabella!" He almost growled.

I relented, but only because I was scared to death of walking the next mile. Risking my life was definitely not worth proving a point to sassy boy.

"Are you absolutely out of your mind? Walking home this late at night without any accompaniment? You're going to get yourself killed!" He raged. As if he cared…

"Why would you even care? I'm nothing to you. Besides, my friend ditched me to get laid, and _someone_ broke my phone today," I reminded him.

Edward raked his hands through his messy hair, and only succeeded in making it more of a mess.

"Talk to me, distract me," He said roughly. This dude was so bi-polar.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked. I was truly at loss. What could I possibly talk about with this glorified man that probably knew _everything_. Or thought he knew everything.

"Talk about your book," Edward answered. He was gripping the steering wheel especially hard.

"You mean you didn't actually read it? I am absolutely appalled," I teased.

"Isabella-" He started, but I cut him off.

"It's Bella," I said.

"I know," He replied. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How would you know that?"

The silence in the car was roaring in my ears.

I hated silence.

It was too loud.

"I heard your friend call you that at lunch today," He finally responded.

"Why were you at the restaurant today?" I asked him. Edward turned to me, and shook his head.

"You ask an awful lot of questions," He grumbled.

"And you avoid answering an awful lot of questions," I countered back. I stared out the glass window, the city lights were finally making an appearance. They blurred with the speed of the car, making it look as if the streets were all on fire. I leaned my head against the window, just watching. For some reason, Edward made me feel safe.

"I'm a vampire novelist," I started.

Edward turned to me again.

I really wished he would keep his eyes on the road.

"What made you get into that topic?" His eyes were trained back in front of him.

"My brother, Jake. Sort of. I'm not really sure, actually. I've always been fascinated with supernatural things. My vampire obsession started when I was about seven, I guess," I told him.

His head snapped back towards me.

"Obsession?"

"I use the term loosely, of course. I'm not some psychopath, Edward," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"A person who is obsessed with mythical creatures… You are anything, but psychotic, Isabella," Edward teased, and he flashed me a smile. His teeth were just as white as Thomas'.

"Anyway, my book '_Darker Than Red_' is about a girl vampire who meets this human boy in high school, and they fall in love," I actually loved talking about my book. It was my baby. How could I not?

"Eva, the vampire, often struggles with her desire to kill Chris; her human love. Then, Trent, one of Eva's past vampire lovers is jealous. So, he sets out to kill Chris. The first book ends with Trent kidnapping Chris, to kill him," I finish.

"The sunlight doesn't hurt the vampires?" Edward asked, and smiled as if he were enjoying a private joke.

"No, quite the opposite. The moon can harm these vampires, but only the full moon. It hypnotizes them," I say.

Edward burst out laughing.

I smile, because lots of people had laughed and ridiculed my ideas. Though, lots more enjoyed them.

"I'm glad you find vampire hypnotism so humorous, Edward," I joked.

"I'm sorry," He apologized, but he was still grinning like a little kid on Christmas.

How was it possible for him to be adorable, too?

"You should be. It's a very serious matter," I chastised him.

I looked out the window as he pulled up in front of my apartment. I was about to thank him when something occurred to me.

"Edward, how did you know where I live?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sassy boy got some explainin' to do, huh?**

**Two more chapters tomorrow!**

**-Missy**


End file.
